


Three Is A Crowd

by frozenorange



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, this has been the best option all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested a Jesse/Cassidy/Tulip fic.
> 
> I've never wrote polyamory before so I apologise if this doesn't like up to the expectations. I tried.

All things considered, this has been the best option all along.

Said best option being polyamory in the form of Jesse, Cassidy and Tulip in a relationship. It’s not really clear when it actually started, but one day Tulip and Cassidy realised they were, for a lack of a better word, sharing the same boyfriend. While Jesse was busy playing God, the vampire and the woman ended up falling for each other, all while being head over heels for the preacher himself.

It’s not perfect, but it works.

Except on Saturday morning, when all hell breaks loose in the preacher’s apartment.

It all started like any normal day, with Cassidy coming down to the kitchen for breakfast. Tulip was already there, cooking away as the vampire wrapped both arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek. “Top of the mornin’ to ya, love.”

Tulip, having tensed up at first instinctively, immediately relaxes, turning around to press her lips against the vampire’s sharing one lazy morning kiss.

“Makin’ me breakfast?” Cassidy hums, pulling back from her and scratching at his belly, eyes scanning the kitchen to try and figure what it is she’s cooking. His eyes finally settle on a pile of pancakes.

“Pancakes,” Tulip states, not sounding all too happy with her answer.

“Why that shite?” Cassidy groans, jabbing a finger in the direction of the half burnt pancakes Tulip has piled up on a plate.

Tulip hisses, brandishing the spatula dangerously, “Nobody said I was cookin’ for ya. What am I, your maid? You back the hell off!”

Cassidy raises both hands in mock defence, scrunching up his nose at the sight, “Bollocks. C’mon I want a real breakfast, not this shit.”

“Oh, yeah? Well you can cook your fuckin’ own then,” Tulip spats back, turning off the hob, snatching the plate up and moving over to the table all the while glaring at Cassidy.

The vampire hums, taking over the stove to prepare his breakfast. He’ll make enough for Jesse too, just in case. “I’ll show you real breakfast,” he mumbles under his breath as he sets everything up. He tosses the pan Tulip just used in the sink and starts with his own food. He walks over to the fridge grabbing some mushrooms, the bacon and a tomato, groaning out loud as he realises what’s missing. “Damn it!”

“What?” Tulip asks, her tone less aggressive than before.

“No fuckin’ Irish sausage or black pudding,” he groans, slamming the fridge door closed, glaring at it as if it had offended him.

“Well I’m sorry this hellhole of town doesn’t live up to your gastronomic standards,” Tulip retorts spiteful.

Cassidy grunts as a response and continues cooking, toasting some bread and frying the bacon rashers, the tomato and the mushrooms all together. Once he’s done, he moves everything onto two plates, adding some buttered toast to the mix, and carries it to the table. Cassidy sets one plate in front of his usual seat, and as he moves to place the other one in front of Jesse’s seat, he realises to his horror that there’s a plate with three pancakes already there. “What’s that?”

“That’s Jesse’s breakfast, your moron,” Tulip rolls her eyes. “He’ll want pancakes.”

Cassidy places the plate he’s made for Jesse just next to Tulip’s one, pushing it a little so now it’s his plate right in front of the chair.

Tulip, on her part, pointedly pushes the plate back once more. “I know him better than you do.”

Before Cassidy can retort, the preacher walks in, taking in the scene of his two lovers fighting over breakfast. The vampire slaps Tulip’s hand away before she gets a grip on his plate and looks up “Quick question, love.”

Jesse nods, not paying attention to the table and moving straight to the coffee pot.

“Settle a dispute for us, will ya?”

“Go ahead,” Jesse adds, filling up a cup of coffee for himself.

“Pancakes or Irish breakfast?”

Jesse turns around amused, unable to hide a devilish grin, “Honestly? Cereals.”


End file.
